The present invention relates to temperature measurement technology, and more specifically, to a high-temperature connectorized thermocouple probe assembly. Particular utility for the present invention is found in temperature measurement in high-temperature areas of land gas turbines.
While a number of thermocouple devices are known in the art, temperature limitations have traditionally hindered the use of connectors in high-temperature thermocouple applications, e.g., in areas of land gas turbines where temperatures may reach 800 degrees F. or more. Due to high-temperature requirements for land gas turbines, thermocouples have been constructed with connections that are made inside junction boxes, instead of using connectors. Such junction boxes not only add substantial weight to the thermocouple device and degrade vibration performance, but also require a tool, e.g., a wrench, and extra time for installation and removal.